Thrylos Stones
Thrylos Stones (トゥイロス ストーン To~uirosu Sutōn) are nine stones that are said to be the holder of the world peace and balance. Mostly are currently cracked which makes them weaker. It is one of the main items in Noble Pretty Cure. Description There are nine stones in total and each are representation of a certain trait. Nobody knows how or since when these stones appear. But it is later given to queens who are called Nobles by a mysterious being named Regulus. Not only this stones become symbols of the Nobles, but it also holder of the world peace and balance. Each stones has their own color and traits. Types * Ruby of Fire - Representation of bravery and given to queen of Fire Kingdom, Cerise. The stone is said to be very hot to touch like fire except by the hands of the true owner. The stone has cracked but its powers are already passed down to Takibi Yuuki. * Sapphire of Water - Representation of Loyalty and given to the queen of Water Kingdom, Azura. The stone is said cannot turned wet even when water touched it. The stone has cracked but its powers are already passed down to Mizuoka Shinju. * Garnet of Flower - Representation of Leadership and given to the queen of Flower Kingdom, Titian. The stone is said to have a vary fragrance of flowers depending on the true owner's mood. The stone has cracked but its powers are already passed down to Hanamiya Miho. * Emerald of Wind - Representation of Kindness and given to the queen of Wind Kingdom, Jade. The stone is almost invulnerable even when a tornado hits it except by the darkest evil magic. The stone has cracked but its powers are already passed down to Kazesawa Aria. * Amethyst of Moon - Representation of Love & Bond and given to the queen of Moon Kingdom, Luna. The stone is said to be able to illuminate the darkness. The stone has cracked but its powers are already passed down to Shinigami Noir. * Citrine of Sun - Representation of Generosity and given to the queen of Sun Kingdom, Stella. The stone is the brightest stone there is and source of the sun. The stone has cracked and its powers are still on the fragment stones and slowly taken by demons. * Tourmaline of Thunder - Representation of Humanity and given to the queen of robots, Dyna. The stone is untouchable because it stings like a thunder except by the owner. The stone condition is unknown. * Crystal of Ice - Representation of Righteous and given to the queen of Ice Kingdom, Frostia. The stone is very cold to touch and could stick ones hand on it except by the owner. The stone condition is unknown. * Onyx of Sound - Representation of Modesty and given to the queen of Music Kingdom, Adagio. The stone echoes the most beautiful sound in the whole dimension. The stone condition is unknown. Location These stones are said to be located in The Core. Though nobody has ever see it or even know where it is. Trivia TBA Category:Items Category:Noble Pretty Cure items